bshfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredrick Hoffman
Fredrick Hoffman is the Deck Chief of the Hyperion and works tirelessly to ensure that the Air Wing is always combat ready. Hoffman has more responsibility than nearly any other NCO in history, overseeing his entire charge of nine hundred personnel and over three hundred space craft across two massive flight pods. Civilian Life Fredrick was born into an industrial life on Tauron. He officially went to work in a relative's auto shop at 16 but had been working related to it in little jobs for years before then. At 18 he moved out of his small local shop to a massive plant for better opportunities. There was much more work and more variety at the new job and Fredrick loved it. When he was 21, however, the plant lost a few contracts and began to go under. The general economy of Tauron was in the trash at the time so other work was hard to come by. Faced with no options, Fredrick turned to the Colonial Fleet for employment. Prior Service Record Battlestar Atlantia - Marine Pvt-Cpl/Deckhand SPC-PO2 - Nov. 1993 - Mar. 1997 Fredrick's career began as an enlisted marine aboard the Atlantia. Fredrick saw some serious action early on alongside then Lieutenant Anterries on Sagittarion and Gemenon. However, that early excitement soon wore off. A steady paycheck was great and he had no qualms about the work itself just that there was hardly ever work after that point. They rarely ever had anything to do other than occasional patrols and a lot of down time. Fredrick simply hated it. While off duty aboard ship, he began to spend his time helping the deck crews. His help was appreciated and none of them were about to turn away an extra pair of hands. Things went smooth until his new commanding officer found him there one day. A big spectacle ensued and surprisingly Fredrick ended up being transferred out of the Marine Corps and into he deck gang on special orders from the Atlantia's Commander. Thus Corporal Hoffman became Specialist Hoffman. Hoffman remained on the Atlantia and shortly rose up to Petty Officer Second Class. He had a natural talent for mechanics and plenty of experience in civilian life too. Fixing a Viper wasn't all that different from anything else. Battlestar Night Flight - Deckhand, PO1 - Mar. 1997 - 2002 Fredrick was promoted to Petty Officer First Class in early 1997 and transferred to the Battlestar Night Flight where he continued to distinguish himself as a skilled mechanic, a fine soldier, and now as a leader of other men. Battlestar Valkyrie - Chief of the Deck, CPO - 2002-04 In 2002, Fredrick made the big jump up to Chief Petty Officer and being assigned as Chief of the Deck for the Battlestar Valkyrie. He must have been doing something right because after only about two years in this new position, his name was on the top of the list as the Chief to be assigned to the largest Air Wing and associated deck crew ever on the new Battlestar Hyperion. The Growth of the Hoffman Family Shortly after transferring to the deck gang of Atlantia, Fredrick met Lucia Petrelli, a senior deckhand. She took him under her wing early on to teach him his new job on the deck. Soon their relationship changed from purely professional to deeply romantic. Lucia and Fredrick married. Before long, Lucia became pregnant with their son, Alex. Due to rules on fraternization, Lucia moved to the engineering department aboard the Atlantia. When Alex was born, she went on leave and then never reenlisted. The two decided that it was best for Alex not to have both his parents in the service. The family got together as frequently as possible but of course military families often have to suffer the hardship of long separation. Fleet History Hoffman was among the very first aboard the Hyperion back at the Aerilon Shipyards. Since then he has worked tirelessly through all of the ship's short history to keep the deck in working order and the Air Wing flying. During the Fall Hoffman worked to identify the CNP as the issue and then quickly removed the program from all Vipers so they were ready before the Battle of Phoebe. Since then the deck has dealt with numerous issues ranging from overwork, to sabotage, to general battle damage which the Chief has dealt with in stride. During the Mutiny, Hoffman was still chief on the Hyperion. He aided Major Davis escape to the Hephaestus in the opening minutes. He then returned to retake his deck with the main boarding party. Near the end of the battle, he and Jason Dumont helped find and escort President Lockhart back to safety on the deck where she could receive medical treatment. Hoffman's part in the Aquaria Campaign was limited to overseeing the deck during the rescue operation that ended that Campaign. Naturally, Chief Hoffman was on the Hyperion's flight deck during the Battle of Caprica as well. Following the Battle of Caprica, Hoffman was promoted to the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, the senior most enlisted rank, and thus was made the senior chief of the entire Fleet. Family and the Fleet Lucia Hoffman was serving as the chief engineer of the Aerilon Star prior to the attack. Thus she and young Alexander Hoffman both survived the Fall and joined the Fleet. The two remained on the Star until the Mutiny. With the military ranks reduced and the desperate need for service men (especially skilled and experienced ones), Lucia transferred to the Hyperion's engineering department. She was reinstated at her old rank of Chief Petty Officer and got to work nearly immediately. Young Alex also moved to the warship and now gets to spend his time with both of his parents and can occasionally be found helping them in their fields, a young prodigy that didn't fall too far from the tree. Personality Fredrick is an incredibly focused individual. He is always working on one thing or another. On his off time he is either still working or he is doing some other project for himself rather than simply relaxing. He has stayed with the military because he enjoys the discipline and the environment that allows him to work hard along with the expectation that others will do the same. The frequent high pressure situations only encourage him to do so much more because lives might depend on his work. As far as personal relationships go, Fredrick is fairly terse. He speaks frequently concerning his work but other than that he is a man of few words. Aboard ship he maintains professional relationships rather than trying to make friendships. That however does not mean he is against having friends, it's just that work comes first and he does not seek friend out. Fredrick is, however, a devoted father and would give the worlds for his son. He is also a faithful husband to his wife. There is a great deal of love in the Hoffman family even if it is not openly and constantly shown by the reserved head of the household. Category:Characters Category:Deckhand Category:Marine Category:Tauron